Idol
♡ all i ever wanted was the world ♡ General Information Who is Idol? To answer this, you have to ask yourself first - what does the word iconic mean to you? The Cambridge dictionary defines iconic as "Very famous or popular, especially being considered to represent particular opinions or a particular time." Dictionary.com defines iconic as "of, relating to, or the characteristics of an icon". Idol is iconic. It is his being, and it colours all of his interactions. Without a doubt, he is iconic. It is important to note iconic isn't a positive, nor is it a negative. It is whatever it is, and it is Idol. He is truly, truly, truly, iconic. Aside from his trademarked icon status, he tends to be a little bit of a primadonna. His diva-esque behavior is backed only by his ego (and his fans). He craves fame and attention, and will go through any lengths to get it. He is petty, swearing revenge on others for small slights. When it comes to punishing other users, he tends to react the most harshly. He's fake as hell and has at least five different personalities. Despite all of this, Idol genuinely does care about Tanboards. He's open about this, and he cares for the users as if they were his own fanbase. Because they are. Appearance Iconic. He's often depicted as Nico Yazawa from Love Live!, but this is actually false IRL. He also doesn't look like a blonde preppy cheerleader (this image is the one he is most keen to present himself as). In fact, Idol's appearance isn't as eye catching or stand out as his personality. One point of interest is his hair, which he seems to dye every other week (normally pink). This is so that his fans can find him in a crowd easily. History tba Interests Idol cares about the female pop artist Marina and the Diamonds an unhealthy amount. He will often claim that her album, "Electra Heart" is the best album of all time. He also enjoys claiming he *IS* Electra Heart, cause he is. He enjoys Steven Universe. He loves Calida from babylearningworld. He enjoys making videos with her featuring in, because she's iconic. He got into Total Drama, which is Emma and Lady's fault. He does not enjoy it.He does NOT like Love Live! but does love Nico Yazawa, and she is often his avatar. His number one interests is The Discourse, and himself, in a joint position. Relationships Amaranth Who? Idol shares a mostly one sided rivalry with Amaranth due to the similarity of their personas. Idol will often engage with Amaranth merely to assert his own superior ego, although mostly he gets ignored during this. Despite their differences regarding their similarities, they actually get on pretty well and Idol secretly admires Amaranth's effortless royal grace and presence. Tangerines Tangerines has been described by Idol as "funky and fresh" more than once. Idol appreciates them, but does wish that threads would stop being necroed by them, because Idol hates fun. Roxas Idol and Roxas mostly get along swell, however, Idol secretly holds the suspisicion that Roxas is a leafgreen version thief and worries about this quite often. Joestar Idol and Joestar have known each other since the dawn of time. They have a mutual respect for each other. Idol appreciates Joestar's kind and personable nature. He is jealous of Joestar's wiki page, and stole their code exactly to make his own wiki page. He also wishes he was as thought as Joestar, and treasures memories of them together. He is also envious of Joestar's Boo York, Boo York, operetta doll because it's iconic. So iconic. The two tend to get along very well together. Idol loves Joestar's art and thinks of their pics of Kellam and Yarne like, all the time, because they were beautiful, and made his heart race. Trivia * Idol's favourite Marina song isn't Primadonna, it's Lonely Hearts Club, as he will tell anyone who listens. * He has a boyfriend, who has been described by him as "Really Hot". * Thinks Hagakure is Spicy. * His catchphrase is simply "Iconic". Another one is "*punches you*" * He has three seperate accounts, two of them being an admin account and one of those being the main admin account. Categoria:Gayest Tanboards Users Categoria:Idol Categoria:Admins Categoria:Fuck you Idol Categoria:Users Categoria:Icons